


Grass

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Summer, grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bound to be summer somewhere on this planet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Every year I fall in love with the sweet green of new leaves and grass. This fic was inspired by that, but has been sitting on my hard drive for year, and I think it’s about time it got out :)
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine, all comments welcomed! ^_^
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/14900.html)

 

Grass

 

"We’re _what_?" Rodney asked, managing to sound stunned and irate at the same time, one of the small things about him that always made John smile.

"Going to find summer," John repeated calmly, to annoy Rodney even more as the puddle jumper rose up into the air. "Bound to be summer somewhere on this planet." Leaving the temporary camp behind, he saw the distant ground underneath become a blurry canvas of colours.

"Theoretically yes," Rodney snapped, eyeing him a bit worriedly. "The planet is not tidal locked and it happens to be at a decent distance from the system’s star which—along with other things like the right kind of atmosphere and rotation period—keeps the climate within humanly tolerable limits, if not comfortable at all times. But need I remind you, that we’re here to determine whether this place is a suitable new Alpha site, not to randomly chase after seasons."

No, John didn’t need reminding. They’d been doing this for several weeks, surveying one planet after another, and between that and fighting the Wraith... With the exception of a few stolen kisses and nights spent together only sleeping due to exhaustion, they hadn’t had a moment to themselves.

"Grass," John said, eyeing the map the jumper displayed for him, picking a nice looking spot and setting the autopilot on before turning back to Rodney. "You think there’s grass? You know, the fresh kind you get at the start of summer, all soft and green." This elicited a confused look from Rodney, and John could see his mind working, trying to figure out what John was planning. For once, he just remained silent, and then consulted his laptop for a moment.

"It’s probable," Rodney finally replied, curiosity replacing the confusion on his face. "Why?" he asked uncharacteristically briefly, as if still not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. John’s spontaneity had gotten them in trouble before.

"I’m tired of tents and narrow beds and being surrounded by people," John explained, and by the slight redness rising on Rodney’s cheeks, he knew his voice had more then hinted at his intensions. It had been a _long_ several weeks, for both of them. He took the laptop from Rodney’s unresisting hands and set it on the console. "I want grass, sunshine, and privacy," John continued, reaching out a hand to grab Rodney by his vest and pulling them both up in one swift motion. "So we can strip out of these clothes and I can throw you down on the ground and fuck you ‘till we’re smeared with green."

And before Rodney could answer, John shut him up with a kiss that he’d longed all day to press on those lips, and as Rodney melted into it with a happy little moan, John hoped he had enough restraint left in him to only keep kissing until they reached their destination.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
